


Hopeless

by moomooma55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomooma55/pseuds/moomooma55
Summary: Written by OfficalStarsandGuttersYou see, it is all very sudden and unexpected. When they parted ways after fifth year, Moony was just good old Moony. Soft, warm, a little tattered around the edges; smelling of old books, chocolate, and a light wolfish undertone that Sirius has only been able to pick up on since Padfoot came around. Moony with his comfy, oversized jumpers, his cardigans, of all things (really, what teenage boy wears cardigans?), his common sense, dry wit, and secret wicked humour.But when they come back for sixth year, Moony is hot.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430569) by [OfficialStarsandGutters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters). 



> A big thank you to OfficalStarsandGutters for letting me Podfic this! After about a year in my drafts, I finally got the motivation to clean it up. I hope you enjoy.

Total time: 17:41

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1b5TRH2KAaa8tC0X8Gu0787pDpVfTpltK/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
